In a composite disk system, a large, slow, and inexpensive magnetic hard drive can be combined with a small, fast but expensive, storage device, such as a solid state drive to form a logical volume. This can provide the advantage of fast access through the solid-state drive (SSD) while providing the large capacity of the magnetic hard disk drive (HDD). In a sense, the relatively fast drive can function as a cache for data on the larger, slower drive. Various algorithms and methods for managing such composite disks are possible, but generally, a composite disk management algorithm will attempt to identify data on the slower drive that is frequently accessed and move that data to the faster drive. Once the faster drive reaches maximum capacity, each subsequent migration of data requires a data eviction back to the slower drive. Accordingly, the algorithm will use some method to select and evict data from the faster drive before adding newly referenced data from the slower drive. Under certain use cases, however, the frequently accessed data block detection method for the slower drive can select data blocks that appear to be frequently accessed, but in fact are rarely accessed again.